This invention relates to a container assembly for chilled storage, display and sale of articles such as bottled or canned soft drink beverages. More particularly, the invention relates to a container assembly that is visually attractive to prospective customers and attractively displays the chilled articles stored therein in a readily accessible manner for easy removal therefrom. The present container comprises separate components which can be easily assembled by one person to form the finished display unit; it requires a minimum of floor space; it is easily and readily movable from one location to another; and it is adapted for easy and simple refilling with articles and ice as well as storage and emptying of waste chilled water from the melted ice.
In the merchandising of single unit articles, such as bottled or canned soft drink and juice type beverages and, particularly, those impulse items which are desired pre-chilled by customers and are normally sold in single units, it is important to have a container for storing and chilling such articles wherein such container is big enough to accommodate a reasonable number of such articles. It is also important that such a container keep the articles in a chilled condition, that such chilled articles be easily accessible to prospective customers, that such a container be mobile, and that such a storage container be sized to economize on required floor space. These are all important features not only because floor space in a merchandising environment is at a premium, but also because such a container would offer great flexibility in the choice of where it may be located since merchandisers know that the strategic location of articles that are for sale can have a great impact on the volume of sales of such articles. Another desirable characteristic of a container for such articles is that it be attractive and that it catch the eye of prospective shoppers and buyers.
This invention not only satisfies the foregoing needs, but it does so in an inexpensive way by providing an assembly comprised of components that can be easily assembled without special tools to produce a ready-to-use three-dimensional container which is easily moved from one point-of-sale location to another and which requires very little floor space.